La Creación
by El Palabragris
Summary: Su consciencia despertó en el alba, cuando las llamas de Guze comenzaban a calmar su ira, dando forma a las cosas. Su Poder de Existencia se expandió de a poco, brillando como un crepúsculo carmesí contra el vacío de la nada que a cada segundo iba retrocediendo. Fue entonces, sin forma ni nombre, cuando escuchó una voz que le preguntaba: "¿Qué deseas ser?".


**LA CREACIÓN  
**Escrito por El Palabragrís

Su consciencia despertó en el alba, cuando las llamas de Guze comenzaban a calmar su ira, dando forma a las cosas. Su Poder de Existencia se expandió de a poco, brillando como un crepúsculo carmesí contra el vacío de la nada que a cada segundo iba retrocediendo. Sin embargo, aún no poseía ni forma ni nombre, y sólo era como una difusa neblina flotando en el lento letargo que antecede el comienzo.

_¿Qué deseas ser?_, preguntó una voz desde el infinito, proviniendo de todas partes.

—No lo sé… —respondió—. El comienzo es muy arduo y complejo, y me siento inconcluso; no sé qué debería ser.

_Eres como una estrella nueva cuya llama debe decidirse por un camino. Tu corazón ha de decidir, pues te he creado con un fin y ese fin haz de cumplir. ¿Serás suave como el murmullo de la mañana o severo como la oscuridad del ocaso?_

—Mi corazón está en silencio y no se decide por un camino. Escoge Tú uno por mí y yo lo seguiré.

_Eso no puede hacerse, pues la elección que haz de tomar debe ser sincera; muchos dependerán de ella; muchos sentirán el terror de tu espada o la protección de tu cobijo. Oh, Hijo Mío, la misión que he de encomendarte es de suma importancia para todos y deberás llevarla a cabo sin dudas, para bien o mal, al igual que tus Hermanos; al igual que Nosotros._

—¿Qué debo hacer, Padre? Siento miedo y confusión, y mi corazón se rehúsa a hablarme. ¿Cómo he de cumplir la misión que me encomiendas si poseo dudas trágicas y voraces? No puedo ser el calor del día ni el frío de la noche si mi corazón se niega a responder mis súplicas. ¿Qué haré, Padre; qué haré para complacerte, para ser la estrella del amanecer o la de las sombras?

Y entonces sintió como si algo lo abrasara y un fuego incoloro se formó al centro de la neblina, apaciguándola y reuniéndola en un ser que, si bien aún no poseía forma, poco a poco iba encontrando la paz y convicción de aquel que escoge un sendero con detenimiento.

_Tu corazón parece estar comenzando a expresar su deseo: una llama incolora que aún prioriza un rumbo. Hijo Mío, al igual que los seres del Otro Mundo, tendrás el derecho de escoger tu camino, pues la misión que he de encomendarte tiene muchos rumbos, aunque propósitos que son pocos e importantes._

—Los Humanos… La Existencia… La Llama y el Fuego…

_Así es. Tú serás de aquellos que vigilarán el bien de los seres que viven felices en sus vidas pasajeras o serás de aquellos que sólo querrán destruir dicha felicidad desequilibrándolo todo. ¿De qué sientes sed? ¿De poder, de destrucción, de conocimiento?_

—Los humanos… —repitió, y la llama que alguna vez fuera incolora comenzó a brillar de un blanco puro y cegador—. La Creación Compleja… Los Seres Fugaces…

_Los humanos… Tu corazón me revela sus deseos caprichosamente, pues caprichoso es lo que desea. Hijo Mío, el Mundo Humano deseas conocer, pero haz de saber que allí Yo no puedo llevarte. Sólo tú puedes tomar tal decisión, y tu Llama Blanca ha de guiarte en la senda que decidas tomar. ¿Qué deseas ser? ¿Serás la luz del equilibrio o la sombra de la destrucción?_

—Padre… —musitó, y la neblina lentamente cubrió la llama, tomando por fin una forma—. Mi corazón por fin me habla: desea conocer el Mundo que hay más allá de Guze, habitar entre aquellos seres que viven vidas cortas, pero que las viven con todo el vigor de su alma. Padre, ¿estaré cometiendo un error? ¿Estará engañándome mi corazón al desear comprender a los habitantes del Reino Humano?

_Los errores no existen cuando la elección es sincera, aunque puede que errores encuentres en el camino. Tu corazón me ha hablado y tu llama brilla alta y vivaz. Serás el Espejo del Alma para los Humanos, y Conan te nombro, pues un nombre necesitarás para identificarte ante ellos. Poseerás la fuerza de cualquier hombre, pero tendrás el don de que tu llama pueda investigar el corazón humano, y podrás decidir tú si es que deseas que dicho conocimiento sea utilizado para el bien o para el mal. Ahora, vuela, Hijo Mío. Ve hacia el Mundo que tanto deseas conocer y sé de aquellos que decidirán su futuro._

—Padre… —murmuró su voz como si fuera una llama ardiente y la forma de su cuerpo se consagró.

_Te verás como aquellos a los que deseas, y no mostrarás diferencia a menos que tú desees lo contrario cuando el momento acuda. Rey de Guze, Espejo del Alma, Conan, ve y cumple la misión que te encomiendo. Acaba con el equilibrio o protégelo. Ama a tus Hermanos u ódialos; ésa será la próxima elección que ha de tomar tu corazón, pero en aquella elección te doy libertad de palabra. Vuela, y conviértete en una estrella de luz o de sombra._

Y entonces, una luz cegadora lo rodeó y el reloj de su Poder de Existencia comenzó a moverse, dándole la vida que había escogido, llevándolo por túneles desconocidos y profundos de conocimiento y audacia, de bondad y maldad, de dicha y tristeza.

Al abrir los ojos, se descubrió en un Mundo que quizás hubiera sido extraño, pero que él conocía por completo. Sus ojos oscuros se levantaron hacia el cielo nocturno, donde las estrellas titilaban curiosas ante aquel nuevo ser que vendría a escoger su destino. Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar por las arenas de aquel desierto, como un humano cualquiera en cuyo interior brillaba llameante la poderosa existencia de un Rey.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

**Comentario del autor:**

¡Saludos a todos!

Al comienzo éste iba a ser el primer capítulo de una historia breve basada en el universo de Shakugan no Shana y que fue instada por un desafío que hicimos en un grupo de la serie que existía en esa época en la página McAnime y que se iba a titular _El Rey_.

Como yo formaba parte de un fansub que traducía la serie, quise usar el conocimiento que obtuve al trabajarla para crear una historia interesante usando los personajes que se crearon para ese desafío. Lamentablemente, el tiempo no me acompañó y al final acabé desistiendo de crear dicha historia, pero como este capítulo me gustó, he preferido publicarlo aquí como un one-shot, para los que deseen disfrutarlo.

Además, siempre me entretuvo el imaginarme cómo hubiera sido la creación de un Rey de Guze por parte de un supuesto Dios de Guze (lo siento, a estas alturas no recuerdo bien si algo así existió o no).

Disfrútenlo y hasta la próxima.

El Palabragrís.-

* * *

_Shakugan no Shana © J.C. Staff, ASCII Media Works, Yashichiro Takahashi, Noizi Ito  
__~Escrito el 17 de marzo de 2008 ~_


End file.
